


Heavy Petting, Lap Wetting

by ze_z_zi



Series: PWP [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, lap wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: Just a quick gift for a friend who loves lap wetting
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Heavy Petting, Lap Wetting

“Legs apart, we talked about this,”

Ze squirmed against Raihan’s chest nervous and uncomfortable. “It’s just...embarrassing,”

A low chuckle slipped out from behind her as his hands pressed against her lower abdomen, soft but a warning. She stilled and leaned back against him, forcing herself to breath slowly, slowly.

“You won’t be able to go if you don’t calm down, babe,”

“I-I know, but I can’t if you’re watching me either,”

“That’s what you say, but I seem to remember someone pissing in front of me,” He punctuates his sentence with a firmer press. Ze moans and twitches, helpless in his hands like this. “And moaning like a such a dirty girl the whole time. If anyone else saw, I’m sure they’d think you  _ loved _ pissing with an audience,”

Ze squeezes Raihan’s dark forearms, nails blunt as they press against his skin hard enough to leave little crescent imprints. His next push is rough and Ze gasps in sudden pain as she  _ tries _ to close her legs, to hold it in, to keep herself together in front of Raihan. But her legs are wide open, her knees hooked over his thighs as she sits in his lap. Just a doll in his iron grip.

He blows against the back of her sweaty neck, laughing openly as she flinches at the teasing. 

“Does it feel good, Ze?”

She nods, but he presses harder and her eyes fly open and her head goes back against his shoulder as she squeals at the rough treatment.

“I said,  _ does it feel good _ ?”

“Yes! I feels so g-good, Raihan,” She whines, cute and high pitched as he rubs his fingers in circles. “It hurts, but, I-I don’t know,”

“You know how to make it stop hurting, but I’ll give you a hand,”

The pressure from Raihan’s finger’s disappear but she still feels twisted, wound up inside. Just as she slides a bit, her bare thighs providing no friction against his smooth uniform shorts, Raihan’s forearm is across her stomach, hauling her higher into his lap. She’s flush against his chest now, legs pulled even wider as he readjusts them so his hand can slip into her panties. He toys with her clit, lazily dragging the tip of his calloused finger across her clit. 

Ze takes a sharp intake of breath as his nails barely scratch at her. Raihan moves on quickly and pushes two of his fingers into Ze and she moans, low and breathy almost too quiet to hear. He leans down and nibbles her sensitive neck and her voice cracks as she moans his name. Ze’s thighs jump as he picks up his speed, her cunt tight and hot around his fingers as soft wet noises fill the air with Ze’s harsh exhales and pathetic whines for Raihan to finger fuck her harder.

He tightens his his arm and Ze’s doubles over. She screams as Raihans slips a third finger and picks up speed once more, stretching her pussy open and curling his fingers against her g-spot.

“Raihan, I-I’m gonna--”

“You gonna piss? I know you want to, baby. Piss in my hand, all over my lap,”

“Oh, fuck,  _ fuck _ !”

Ze’s head snaps back as the knot breaks, then she’s peeing. It’s warm and floods Raihan’s hand, soaks through her panties and then his shorts and drips down his legs in large branching streams and onto the hardwood beneath them. Ze’s quiet and limp in his hold as she finishes wetting herself and Raihan’s lap. Raihan brings his legs together, his feet bare in the puddle of her rapidly cooling pee and he kisses the nape of her neck.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it, Ze?”

Ze shakes her head, too wrapped up in her afterglow to respond to her partner.

“Now we just gotta clean up before it stains,”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick gift for a friend who loves lap wetting


End file.
